Divided
by SadieG
Summary: Buffy and her group where the best of freinds, until something happened to make them split, now 5 years later and members of the group are working on getting the gang back together, will it work? and why did they split anyway?, Plz R&R Rating 4 language
1. Back when times were good

**Divided**

**Back when times where good**

5 years earlier,

Its 9:30 at night and Buffy and her group of friends are at her house having a movie night sleepover, Buffy is 13 years old, she's sitting next to her boyfriend Spike, who is one year older than her. She looks around the room at her long time friends, she smiles, at the sight of them being happy, her best friend Willow is sitting on the floor talking to the one boy in the group of friends she has a crush on, Buffy smiles at her trying to speak while the others keep shh'ing her, Cordy, her best friends from Hemery high the school she went to before moving to Sunnydale and attending Sunnydale Junior High, is sitting next to Angel, she moved to Sunnydale a year after Buffy did and soon after her boyfriend from LA, moved too to be near her again, Buffy smiles at the memories of her past but her smiles widens when she thinks about her present, and future with Spike, she lifts her head to see him fixated on the movie which they finally chose to watch first, she turns her head to the TV, and sees more men fighting, and blood pouring down their faces, she rolls her eyes,

_Yep just another macho man movie_

She thinks to herself, she turns back to her friends and sees that hardly anyone of them is actually watching the movie, the only ones really interested in it is, Spike and Xander who seem to be fascinated with all the fighting, Xander, her best friend, is sitting next to his very out spoken girlfriend Anya, however she doesn't seem as interested in the movie, as her boyfriend, next to them is Tara and Jesse,

_Wow they seem to be getting cosy_

She thinks, Tara became part of the group when Willow met her, she was new in school and the first person to meet her was Willow, which was good that meant she stood a chance to survive in the school definitely with Harmony on the prowl.

Jesse and Xander have been best friends since they were children along with Willow, them and Buffy where the ones to start the little group, but through the years it became bigger and bigger, Dawn the youngest of the group, with Connor coming second youngest are sitting in the corner playing a card game, but from where Buffy is sitting also looks like their flirting, she rolls her eyes at that, because she knows Dawn and Connor have both got it back for each other just wont express their feeling, near to them in the other corner of the living room are Faith and Gunn, well no need to look to long at them all they ever do is kiss and make out, Faith another friend from Hemery came to Sunnydale when her mum died and her dad decided it was time to move on too, so Faith remembered that Buffy had moved to Sunnydale and she begged her dad to move her and so they did, and Gunn, her longest boyfriend yet, came from the streets in LA, and moved to Sunnydale when his younger sister died and his mum needed time alone, so he ran away and came here, it was hard for him he had no family at all anymore so him and Faith bonded over the loss, soon he became a member of the group and since then he's been the happiest Buffy had ever seen him, last but not least, Fred and Wesley, they are the smartest two people in the group and that Buffy has met, they may be kind of book worms but they sure know how to have fun, Buffy has always known they've had a thing for each other and only last week did they tell the truth about their feelings and now they are inseparable, well until night comes then they have to separate, well that what she hopes anyway, a smile appears again on her face as she looks around the room then back to the TV,

_Finally its finished_

She thinks with a sigh of relief, Spike moves first time since the movie started,

_Wow the rock is no longer a rock_

She giggles to her self which causes Spike to look at the girl curled up next to him, he wraps his arm around her and pulls her closer, she smiles,

"So what's next?" he asks, Buffy rolls her eyes,

_God the movie ends ten seconds ago and already he's bored_

She smiles,

_Well that's why I love him; he never stops, and always wants to do something, of course not in the dirty way, I mean I'm 13 no way am I ready for that_

She smirks, Spike smiles at her, and whispers in her ear,

"Not getting tired already are we luv?" he asks, Buffy looks up at him

"Huh?, oh uh sorry, just thinking" she explains, Spike smirks, Buffy smiles and stands up,

"Who's hungry?" she asks, which gets everyone attention,

"Me!" everyone in the room say at once, Buffy giggles, and looks at Spike,

"You think they deserve food?" she asks teasingly, and winks, Spike just smirks as she turns back round to her friends,

"Ok, the usual?" she asks, everyone nods and she heads to the kitchen and like usual Willow follows for food duty,

"So Wills looks like you and Oz are getting comfortable" she says as she opens the cupboard to get out popcorn, Willow smiles

"Yeh, oh hey sorry about all the talking during the movie" she says sounding guilty, Buffy smiles then looks in on her friends then back to her,

"Hey no prob I weren't even watching it, I think the only people in there interested in that movie was Spike and Xander, Anya looked ready to scream, she looked so bored and with Xander to busy watching the movie she had no one to talk to about different techniques she'd like to try when she's older," Buffy says and Willow laughs.

The buzzer for the popcorn goes of and she pulls the bag out and pours the content into a bowl, Willow takes a handful and gobbles it up, while Buffy goes to another cupboard and grabs two bags of sweets, and a bottle of Pepsi, she pours the sweets into separate bowls and puts them on the counter along with the bottle then she grabs 16 plastic cups and puts them next to the bottle of drink, Willow picks up the popcorn and one of the bowls of sweets while, Buffy takes the drink with the cups and the other bowl of sweets, they head back into the living room.

"Oh hey, what do you two say about watching, Underworld next?" Angel asks, Buffy smiles and nods,

"Cool" Willow smiles too,

"Yeh sure" Buffy sits back next to Spike and he kisses her on the head,

"Sure it won't give you nightmares?" he asks half teasing but she can hear the concern in his voice, she smiles

"Nah, I like Underworld, I've seen it once before and it was awesome" she says, Spike smiles,

"Ok" and kisses her forehead, she looks back around the living and sees everyone with a drink and handfuls of sweets and popcorn, she laughs out loud which causes everyone to look at her, she mouth sorry, and then turns to the TV, Angel presses play and the movie begins…

… 2 hours later, and Connor and Dawn and asleep in their sleeping bags, and Cordy is curled up next to Angel almost falling asleep, everyone else is either talking or watching the end of the movie, everyone except, Buffy who keep covering her eyes, when the movie finishes she finally uncovers her eyes, and looks at Spike who raises an eyebrow,

"What happened to 'I've seen it before and it was awesome' luv?" he asks, she giggles slightly,

"Oh uh I guess I didn't add, the part where I was 6 years old and I only saw like half of it, the other half I was well, doing the same thing as tonight" she smiles innocently and Spike sighs,

"Luv, I don't like you having nightmares they scare you a lot more than they should" he says with concern, Buffy smiles,

"Don't worry Spike, I wont have nightmares I promise" she says, Spike sighs again and kisses her on her head,

"Good, cause if I find out you do I will rip your head off for not telling me the whole truth" Buffy giggles,

"For someone who doesn't like me having nightmares…" she trails of and sees that almost everyone in the room are either asleep or very close, she turns back to Spike,

"Guess movie nights over" she says, Spike looks around,

"Yeh guess you're right" Buffy gets up and stretches, she walks over to Willow who isn't yet asleep,

"Hey Wills, we have a job to do" she says, with a mischievous smile, Willow smirks, and looks round the room,

"Oh Buffy that's cruel," then she jumps up, "Lets get started" she says with a smile, Buffy smirks, Spike watches them confused,

"Hey luv, what are you and Red up to now?" he asks, Buffy smirks, just watch, Willow hands Buffy a string spray bottle, and they both start spraying, everyone in the room, after a few mintu4es everyone jumps up yelling, with shock, and grab their own, bottles from under their sleeping bags, Spike watches the sight and bursts out laughing, Buffy sees, him just sitting their and signals for everyone to spray him, she mouths one… two… three… and they all turn to spray him, he yells out in shock then jumps up and grabs his own spray can and starts spraying everyone, when he hears Buffy laughing, he sneaks up behind her and grabs her waist,

"Your plan luv?" he says, Buffy smirks, and pouts playfully,

"Ahh Spike I wouldn't do that to you" she says then bursts out laughing again, Spike laughs and picks her up and over her shoulder, she screams, and everyone turns to face them and they burst out laughing,

"Spike!… put me down!!!" she yells, after a few minutes he puts her down and she hits him playfully on the arm, he smirks and goes to kiss her on the forehead, but she brings her arm round above his head and sprays a load of spring on top of his head, everyone laughs.

Half hour after everyone has collapsed on the floor; Cordy pulls herself up and looks around the room,

"Wow this place is a mess" she says, Buffy looks round and groans,

"Leave it for tomorrow I'm beat" She says crawling to her feet, all the girls get up and grab their sleeping bags, the guys stand up and grab their sleeping bags and puts them over the strings on the floor, so they can actually lay in them, the girls say goodnight and head upstairs to Buffy's room for bed, while the guys fall into their sleeping bags.

After another hour of talking the girls finally fall to sleep, down stairs in the living room, the guys are still talking and helping themselves to the left over sweets and drink, Buffy stirs in her sleep, her eyelids moving from her eye moving under it, she moans quietly, and finally she shoots up in bed, she breaths heavily and looks around the room, all the girls are asleep, but she can hear the guys talking down stairs, she quietly gets out of bed and walks out the door and heads to the bathroom, she turns the light on and looks in the mirror, she splashes her face with water as a tear falls down her face,

"No more horror movies for Buffy" she says quietly.

Downstairs the guys hears moving coming from the above, Spike looks at the ceiling and realises its coming from the bathroom, he looks at the guys who have gone back to talking, and decides to see who's still up out of the girls, he quietly heads up stairs and to the bathroom, he nocks quietly on the door, Buffy hears the nock on the door and spins round, she walks to the door slowly and opens it, she sees Spike and quickly wraps her arms around him, Spike is taken aback by it, but realises what has happened,

"Shhh, pet, its ok, it was a dream ok, shh" she pulls away a and wipes her eyes,

"Maybe I shouldn't watch horror movies again" she says with a slight smile, Spike doesn't smile just looks at her,

"Buffy, I asked you about that movie" he sighs, and pulls her in for another hug,

"You ok pet?" he asks as they split the hug again, she smiles,

"Yeh I'm fine, I got you" she says, Spike smirks,

"You never getting rid of me luv" Buffy laughs,

"Promise?" Spike kisses her forehead,

"Promise" Buffy takes a breath and turns back round to the mirror, she grabs her towel and wipes her face, then turns back to face Spike,

"Come on pet lets get you back to bed" he says and turns towards her room,

"Spike…" Buffy says, Spike turns back round,

"Yeh luv?"

"Can I stay with you?" she says with a slight shaky voice, Spike looks surprised, but nods, he takes her hand and leads her down the stairs, when they get back to the living room, the guys are happily snoring away, Buffy giggles quietly, and Spike smirks,

"Now I know why guys and girls have separate rooms" she says and smiles at Spike, Spike lays down on the couch, leaving room for Buffy, Buffy looks at him a little unsure at first but then, sits down, Spike moves a piece of hair out her face, and she smiles,

"Come on luv, lets go sleep" Spike says and Buffy then lays down, Spike pulls the sleeping bag cover over them, and wraps an arm around her waist, she smiles at his touch, he kisses her head, and whispers in her ear,

"G'night babe" Buffy smiles,

"Goodnight" Spike tightens his hold around her waist pulling her closer to him, she closes her eyes, feeling safe and warm in his arms, Spike breaths in the smell of vanilla hair shampoo from the girl in his arms, and with his final thought of the beauty he is holding he closes his eyes and drifts of to sleep.

4:30 in the morning, Faith wakes up after a very hot and heavy dream about Gunn, she is sweating and has a big grin on her face, she looks around the room, and realises that Buffy bed is empty, she frowns to herself and quietly gets up from her sleeping bag, she tiredly makes her way down stairs and into the living room, she can hear the guys snoring and smirks, she looks at the couch and sees Spike, but next to him she also sees Buffy wrapped in his arms peacefully sleeping, she tilts her head to the side and smiles at her friends, she finds Gunn sleeping near to a wall, and walks over to him, she sits down next to him, and kisses him on the cheek, he stirs in his sleep and she smirk and kisses him again, finally his eyes flutter open and he sees Faith smiling at him, still half asleep he sits up and leans on the wall,

"Am I dreaming again?" he asks out loud to himself, he rubs his face, then looks around realises where he is he looks back at Faith who has a very amused look on her face along with a smile, Gunn's face, drops when he realises he asked that out loud,

"Shit" Faith laughs,

"Dreaming about me, huh Gunn?" she asks with a smirk, Gunn smiles, she laughs even harder at the expression on his face, "Yo man don't worry bout it, I came down cause I had a really hot and heavy dream bout you" she says with a flirtatious smile, Gunn smirks,

"Well you tell me yours and I'll tell ya mine" he says, Faith smiles,

"How bout I show you" she says and kisses him on the lips, he lays back down and she lays next to him, after a few more minutes of kissing, Gunn wraps his arm round her and they fall asleep.

Back upstairs, Anya wakes up and yawns out loud, causing Willow to moan in her sleep, she opens her eyes and sees Anya yawning her head off,

" Yawn any bigger and I could fit a elephant in there" Willow giggles, Anya stops yawning and looks at her,

"Why would you want to fit an elephant in my mouth, please explain" Willow rolls her eyes,

"Never mind Anya" she looks around the room and sees that it is less full than when they fell asleep, she looks back at Anya who is once again yawning, finally she stops,

"Anya?, where's Buffy and Faith?" she asks, Anya looks around the room, then she gets an idea,

"Maybe they over heard my conversations with Xander and decided not to wait" she says excited Willow looks disgusted and Anya, pouts,

"Just an idea" she moans, Cordy stirs in her sleep, Willow looks over at her, then back at Anya,

"Well, maybe they are down stairs you wanna go look, we can tease the boys in the morning if we find anything funny while they sleep," she says with a mischievous smile, Anya sighs,

"Well I aint gunna get back to sleep now I know what you guys are gunna be doing" Cordy says from behind Willow, Willow jumps at her voice and sees Cordy sitting up smiling,

"Me either"

"Me either"

"Me either" echoes around the room as the last three girls wake up and sit up in their sleeping bags, Willow laughs at their reaction and stands up, the girls smile and stand up after her, Willow heads towards the stairs, and loos down into the living room, she turns back to the 5 girls behind her, she puts her finger to her lips indicating the be quiet, they all nod and make their way down stairs, when they get to the living room the first thing they see is Spike on the couch with a curled up Buffy snuggling into his chest, all 6 girls go 'ahhh' then Anya hits Dawns arms and she sees Faith and Gunn snuggled up near a wall in the room, again they all go 'ahhh', Angel stirs in his sleep sensing something, he opens his eyes to see the girls in the room, he sits up and rubs his face,

"Hey what's going on?" he asks Cordy walks over to him and sits down, she points To Spike and Buffy on the couch and Faith and Gunn near the wall and Angel smirks,

"Looks like they got a bit too comfortable" he says, Cordy smiles,

"Its cute" While they are talking the other guys in the room all start to stir in their sleep, the girls giggle and that makes them wake up,

"Come on girls, you know guys cant block out the sound of giggling, even if we're trying to sleep" Xander moans and sits up, Anya flops down next to him,

"Well Xander, if you look around you'll see what is so humorous" she says, Xander looks around,

"All I see is a bunch of girls giggling while the guys are trying to sleep, Spike and Buffy snuggling on the couch, Cordy and angel sitting next to each other looking at me, Gunn and Faith near the wall curled up together and all of you looking at me like…" he stops and looks around again, all the guys are awake now and all understand what the hassle is about and everyone in the room have amused faces, Xander looks embarrassed,

"Ow, well come on I'm half asleep here" he moans, Anya smile and pats his back.

The girls still standing sit down next to the same person they were talking to during the movie fest, finally after another 10 minutes they all fall to sleep, some snuggling some just laying next to each other.

Next morning,

Its 8am and Buffy starts to wake up, she is still half asleep and so she doesn't realise where she is she still thinks she's in bed, she stretches her arms, and hits something,

"Huh?" she says to herself, she looks around and sees that she is in her living room, she finally wakes up a bit more and remembers last night, she smiles when she remembers falling asleep in Spike arms, her eyes widen and she looks at the person who is still asleep next to her, she turns her body round so she is facing him and kisses his cheek,

"Thanks" she says quietly, she snuggles back up with him and falls back to sleep, Spike smiles, having been awake since she hit him, but decided not to show it, she turns his head and looks at the sleeping beauty in his arms, he pulls her closer to him and kisses her forehead, then lays his head back down,

"You love her?" comes a voice from the floor, Spike looks up to see Angel with his arm wrapped around a sleeping Cordy looking up at him,

"Yah" he says then looks back at Buffy, "I do" he says,

"Than tell her" Angel says, Spike looks at him surprised,

"What?!" he says, Angel sighs,

"Look Spike, I know what you're going through I went through it" he looks at Cordy and Spike notices,

"You and her ai?" he says, Angel looks back at him,

"That's right Spike" spike sighs,

"Did you tell her?" Spike asks, Angel smiles,

"Yeh I did, about a year ago and I've never regretted it" he explains, Spike looks at Buffy and smile,

"Tell her Spike, before it's to late" Angel says, Spike looks at him and smirks,

"Thanx mate" A gel smiles,

"No problem, I want Buffy to be happy and I know that that's what you will give her" Spike smiles.

Two hours later and Willow and Fred are in the kitchen making breakfast, half the group are awake, Wesley, and Oz, are watching TV, along with Dawn, Connor, Jesse and Xander, Faith finally wakes up and hits Gunn he grunts, and wakes up she smiles, then sees that half the room is awake,

"Hey guys" she says, they all look at her and smiles,

"You two have fun last night?" Jesses asks, Faith smirks and looks at Gunn, who smiles,

"Not what you are thinking, but it beats sleeping alone" she says standing up and walking over to where the rest are,

"We now, at like 4 the girls decided to wake us up and we all slept down here" Xander explains, Faith quickly looks over at Buffy who is still happily sleeping in Spike's arms, she smiles,

"You guys notice the love birds flying round those two's heads?" Faith asks, they all laugh and look at Buffy and Spike,

"Definitely" Willow says walking into the room with Fred in tow, Fiath looks at Willow and smiles,

"But I also noticed that you two have birds flying round your heads" Willow says smiling happily and looking between Faith and Gunn, Faith smirks, and Gunn looks at her in shock, he always knew she wasn't the sort to settle down, so this was new to him,

"Well Wills, I'll give you this Gunn is the first guy I can see staying with" she says, she looks at Gunn and smiles, he smiles back, she leans in and gives him a passionate kiss,

"Cough Cough" Dawn says playfully, Faith breaks away from the kiss, and hits her playfully on the arm, she giggles and falls back onto Connor, he smiles at her and she smiles back,

"Ohhh hatchlings" Faith teases, they both look at her and she bursts out laughing. From the couch Spike starts to wake up, she rolls over onto his side, and opens his eyes, to see that everyone is now awake, he notices Cordy and Angel are still laying down but they are awake and watching TV, and to him everyone else looks to be as well, Willow turns to him,

"Hey there sleepy head" she says cheerfully, Spike smiles,

"Morning Red" he looks down at the girl still sleeping in his arms, and smiles, everyone looks at him and when he looks up they all quickly turn their heads back to the TV, all but Angel who keeps looking at him, Spike meets his stare and knows what he is trying to tell him the same thing he did earlier on in the morning, Spike nods his head and Angel turns back to watching the TV, Spike looks back at Buffy and leans his head towards her, he whispers in her ear,

"G'morning luv" Buffy moves in her sleep and moans but doesn't open her eyes, Spike smirks, and starts to tickle her tummy, Buffy starts to giggle then finally opens her eyes,

"Ok, I'm awake" she says with a pout, Spike smirks, and she pouts,

"You brutal" she says pouting, Spike smirks, moves his hand away from her tummy and up to her face, she cups her chin in his hands, and stares at her lips, and his reaction is to lick his own, she smiles noticing where he is looking which cause him to snap out of his gaze, he looks into her eyes,

"Morning" she finally says, he smiles and kisses her forehead, she turns round in his arms and faces the rest of the group, who are either watching cartoons or watching them, she smiles shyly, and they all turns their attention back to the TV.

An hour later, the cartoons are over and they are all getting ready to get dressed and washed, Buffy and the rest of the girls head back upstairs to get dressed, while the boys dress downstairs,

"So when you going to tell her?" asks Angel looking at Spike, Spike pulls his shirt over his head and then looks back at Angel,

"I dunno, I dunno if I should I mean I dunno what she feels and how am I supposed to tell her worrying that after she might leave me" Spike says, Angel frowns,

"Listen Spikey, if you love the girl tell her, don't worry about what might happen think about what could happen, she could tell you the same thing and you too, could be official, and happy" Angel says, Spike smirks,

"Listen Mate, not everyone is like you and Cordy" Angel chuckles, Xander finishes getting dressed and looks between the two friends,

"Ah guys whats going on?" he asks confused, Spike smiles, but then it fades, and turns back to Angel

"I don't want to lose her, I need to know how she feels before I tell her" he explains, Angel looks at him then smirks,

"Then you will"

"So Buffy, you and Spike appear to be getting more comfy together" Cordy says, while she brushes her hair, Buffy looks at her and smiles,

"Yeh, we are" she says, Fred finishes getting dressed and joins in,

"Well what happened, last night I mean when we went to sleep you were in here then you end up down there" she asks, she sits on the bed and packs her clothing in her bag, Buffy sits down next to her,

"I had a nightmare and you know how ever since that one dream that seemed so real and scary they have freaked me out" Fred nods and Cordy then sits next to her, Willow and the other are all listening in while dressing, and also nod, so Buffy carries on,

"Well last night I had a nightmare and I went to the bathroom, and while I was in their Spike came up, he held me until I calmed down, then he was going bring me back to bed, but I… asked to stay with him, I fell safer, you know, so we went downstairs and we layed down on the couch he wrapped his arms around me and we feel asleep in each others arms" when she finished she realised all the other girls faces, some were shocked and some were excited,

"Way'd a go B" Faith says, walking towards her and flopping down on the bed, all the others laugh.

Dawn calms down,

"So Buffy do you love Spike?" she asks, Buffy looks at her shocked,

"Uh I… I dunno, yeh I think so" she says unsure, Cordy notices her unsureness, and puts a hand on her shoulder,

"Buffy, when Angel told me he loved me, I knew, I knew that I loved him and you know how?" she says, Buffy shakes her head, Cordy smiles,

"Because, whenever I was near him my heart sped up, my palms got sweaty, I was always nervous when I was about to see him, its all signs" Buffy looks down,

"Buffy is that how you feel?" Fred asks,

"Or do you get excited about his body?" Anya askes, they all look at her,

"What, it's a good question I get excited about Xander body, but I still love him" she says they all smile at her then look back at Buffy,

"Yo B?" Faith says putting her hand on her shoulder, Buffy looks up,"

"I love him" she says, they all look shocked but then they all smile,

"Good for you Buffy" Dawn says, Tara, smiles and nods,

"Yeh Buffy, ar… are you gunna tell him?" she asks, Buffy sighs,

"I… I dunno I don't want to scare him of" she explains, Cordy smiles,

"Hey how bout I find out how he feels?" she says Buffy looks at her,

"H..how?" she asks, Cordy smiles.


	2. Friends lost and none gained

Friends lost, and none gained

Present day, 5 years later,

Buffy is now a 18 year old attending Sunnydale High School, she is still friends with everyone in the group, well all except Spike, ever since they both found out the truth… or what they thought was the truth.

Buffy and Willow are still the best of friends along with Xander and Faith, however since Buffy and Spike broke up, they haven't been as close to the rest of the gang, Angel is still Cordy's boyfriend and they really only hang with each other since the group split all they try to do is get them back together, Gunn is still friends with everyone although him and Faith broke up a while back, so he sticks with Spike.

Anya, stuck with Buffy's side of the group for Xander, but she still hangs with Spike much to Xander's disliking, Xander went straight to Spike after the news of his actions, he never found out what Spike and Angel where talking about during their last sleepover and after the news about Spike he didn't care, he believed that what he heard was what they were talking about and he was pissed, while talking or more like yelling at Spike, they got into a fight and ever since they never got along so Xander stayed with Buffy and Willow to try and help, without getting into another fight.

As for the rest of the gang they are between the two groups, they really hang around with each other trying to keep as much peace between each other as possible, Tara, Dawn, Jesse, and Connor hang around each other more than they used to and they get along much better, Dawn and Connor finally got together as did Tara and Jesse, as for Oz, Fred and Wes, they sick with Spike more, however they still talk to Buffy and the lot, in between classes and when they know a fight wont start between the two ex's.

This all started on the night of the sleepover 5 years ago, they were having the best time getting along and relationships where blossoming, well up until everything went wrong, the entire group hate talking about it and bringing it up, because they still don't believe what happened, however Buffy and Spike do anything but let it rest whenever they get the chance they are at each others throats and this has been going on for around 5 years, they can still remember when they all got along they were the best of friends and their group 'The Scooby Gang' was the strongest of friendship and biggest group in Junior High, however it didn't last.

Cordy and Angel both know the truth of the deal, and they have for 5 years now tried to bring the group back together but things always went wrong, whether it be old enemies coming back to make more damage or new ones trying to bring back the old damage, and each time it has worked, since the gang split things have gone bad, friends lost their potential boyfriends and friends lost their true loves or what they believed were their true loves. For so long Cordy and Angel have tried to bring the three groups of friends back to one, but they only succeed in making things worse, up until senior year they were determined now they have given up, they had tried everything to make amends between Buffy and Spike and of yet nothing has worked, so they quit trying.

Willow, Buffy best of friends means well, but she doesn't know the truth of what happened, and so she tries to help her friend, whether she tried to fix her up or get her to forgive Spike nothing has worked, since she left Spike she hasn't been happy, she has moved from guy to guy throughout the years and has never been as happy as she was with Spike, but she would never admit that and she would never forgive him, soon she went for Faith's approach to life, Get Guy, Get Action, Get Lost, so since her last boyfriend which lasted a week, that's been her new motto.

Faith who was depressed for a while about her split with Gunn, she helped a lot with Buffy's sadness, getting her to forget Spike… well almost, now she spends her time trying to get Buffy different action every time they go to the Bronze.

So the group has changed since 5 years ago, they still all talk but they are split, they lost some friends and miss their happy times with 'The Scooby Gang' but they deal, what else can they do…

"Ok that's it I'm sick of this I tried to just let it go but I cant, I cant let my friends be unhappy and let two people who were destined to be together hate each other for the rest of their lives," Cordy moans.

Cordy and Angel are at the Bronze watching their friends, having what they call now 'fun' Spike and his new posse are on one side of the room and Buffy and her friends are on the other with some of the members of the old gang in the middle, Cordy sighs and lays her head on Angel's shoulder, after a few minutes she finally gets restless again, she lifts her head,

"I just have to do something" she looks out on the scene in the Bronze and smiles,

"And I know just what I need" Angel looks at her and raises an eyebrow,

"Ahh Cordy, we've tried everything to get the old group back, its useless, there is no way…"

"That's where you're wrong" Cordy says putting a finger to his lips to shut him up, Angel looks at her questioningly, and she smiles and looks back out at the Bronze, her line of sight moves from Spike's group, to the group in the middle to Buffy's group, she looks back at Angel and smiles,

"Come on we have some planning to do," she says taking his hand and dragging him out of the Bronze.

"Yo B, found some fresh action to be had tonight you game?" Faith asks wrapping her arm around her neck, Buffy smirks, then looks at Willow for conformation that its ok to leave her, Willow smiles and looks at Xander who was bobbing his head to the music, Buffy smiles knowing what she meant, Willow was fine she has Xander to keep her company and maybe some of the old gang would join them, Buffy turned back to Faith and smirked,

"Lead the way" she says, Faith smiles widely, and walks her over to two, guys waiting for them on the dance floor, Faith introduces them and after exchanging names their on the dance floor grinding their bodies together, Spike looks over at them from his position by the wall, his face falls when he watches Buffy grind her hips into the guy she's dancing with, he lowers his head remembering back to that night, the last night of happiness for the group,

_"You never getting rid of me luv" Buffy laughs,_

_"Promise?" Spike kisses her forehead,_

_"Promise"_

He lifts his head and looks back at Buffy who is still dancing, but now she is more or less dancing with Faith a very flirty dance, with groups of guys crowding them, his eyes water, but he fights back the tears,

_'You stupid git, after 5 years you still haven't got over that girl, look at her she don't want you she got over you years ago' _

he thinks to himself, suddenly he feels a sharp finger nail stroking up and down his cheek he looks to his side and sees his most recent girlfriend Drusilla, she purrs at him,

"Dance with me my pretty Spike" she asks and grabs his hand, he drags her to the dance floor, and wraps his arms around her, she wraps her hands round the back of his neck and strokes his short hairs behind his head.

Buffy sees them dancing and her face saddens, she slows down dancing and lowers her head, he mind moves back to their last sleepover as a group, and a tear falls down her cheek,

_"You never getting rid of me luv" Buffy laughs,_

_"Promise?" Spike kisses her forehead,_

_"Promise"_

She thinks to herself, a bitter smile appears on her face and she snorts,

_'Yeh right, come on Buff, get over him, he don't want you look at him, he's all over his new fling of the week, and you have all these guys pawning over you'_

She lifts her head and wipes the tear away and continues dancing, from the table Buffy left, Willow watches as her best friend and old friend dance, she saw the look of Spike face when he saw her dancing then she saw the same look on Buffy face when he started dancing with that girl, Drusilla, and she was sure she saw a tear on Buffy cheek, Willow smiles sadly,

_'If only I could get them back together, they'd be happy again and the gang would be back'_

She looks down at her drink,

_'I miss the old times, things were great back then we were all friends and we were happy, I want that back, but… things will never be as they were before…'_

She lifts her head, and smiles,

"Or could they?" she asks herself, she looks over at where she last saw Cordy and Angel, but the tables empty, she frowns to herself then looks around the Bronze but they are no where to be seen, she shrugs, and looks back to her friend son the dance floor, she scrunches her eyebrows remembering something,

_'Cordy and Angel told us before that it wasn't true, maybe they were right… I hope they were right, but even if they are, they've tried for 4 years to get us all back together, maybe it's time to end things, to end all the break ups to forget all the arguments and just be happy'_

Her eyes water up as she remembers all the happy time her and the gang had together then she remembers everything that has happened to end their happiness,

_'I don't want this anymore, I will get the gang back together… and I know exactly who I need to do it'_

She thinks to herself.

As the music finishes, Buffy and Faith leave the dance floor and walk back to the table,

"Hey what about those guys you were dancing with?" willow asks, Faith rools her eyes, and Buffy smiles,

"Come on Wills, you know the motto, they're history' Willow smiles uneasily,

"Oh yeh right" Buffy sits down next to her and Faith sits next to Xander,

"Hey Xand, instead of staring at her all night actually go dance with her" Faith says hitting Xander on the arm playfully, Xander smiles,

"Uh yeh, well, I don't wanna break up their conversation" he says bitterly, he watches as Anya talks to Spike and Gunn near the wall to the opposite side of the Bronze, Anya is laughing at something Spike said, Xander sees the girl Spike was dancing with walk over to them and wrap her arms around his waist, Xander's eyes fill with anger,

"Cheep slut" he says angrily, Buffy looks at him then sees him looking over at Spike, her face saddens but she shakes it off,

"Yeh Xander but, you got Anya don't worry, she wouldn't fall for him, I cant believe anyone would" she says sadly but bitterly and everyone around the table knows she's talking about herself, Willow smiles sadly, and puts her hand on her shoulder,

"You wanna leave?" she asks, Buffy looks at her shocked,

"What?!, yeh right Wills, I am so over him, come on you think I still like that jerk after what he did, please I have my self respect" she says harshly, she looks back at Xander,

"Xander get Anya away from that creep, she says in an orderly tone, Xander looks at her and nods,

"You wanna come?" he asks, her she smirks, and looks at Faith and Willow,

"I'm always up for little bad mouthing" she says standing up, Willow just smiles sadly,

"Sure" they all get up and walk over to Anya with Gunn, Spike and Drusilla, Spike sees them coming over and tenses,

_'Great, here we go again'_

He thinks to himself.

"Anya!" Xander says coming over to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he glares at Spike and Spike just raises his eyebrow and smirks, Buffy shows up with Faith next to her, Gunn smiles at Buffy,

"Hey Buff" he says friendly, Buffy smiles at him, then glares at Spike, who winks at her, she makes a disgusted face,

"Spikey, lets go, we could…" Drusilla leans up and whispers in his ear the rest, Buffy watches and rolls her eyes, Faith looks at Gunn, she starts to fidget uncomfortably, Buffy notices and links her arm, Faith smiles appreciatively, then looks back at Spike,

"Yo Spike, who's your latest trollop?" she asks, innocently, Drusilla scowls at her and Faith just winks, teasingly, Buffy smirks, and looks back at Dru,

"Yeh Spike, she seems, trashier than your usual" she says with the same innocence as Faith, Dru smiles widely,

"Now now deary, no need to be putting yourself down, or did you forget, you let my Spike get away, so you're the trashy one" Buffy glares at her and slaps her cheek, Dru yells with shock and holds her cheek,

"Bitch" she growls, Buffy smirks,

"Oh I'm sorry," she says, Faith laughs out loud, and wraps her arm around Buffys, neck,

"B here, has a tendency to… give people what they deserve" she says, with bitterness, Spike pulls on Dru's arm to move her away from Buffy, since he's known her she has changed a lot, it all started after their breakup, she got more and more like Faith, and Spike always knew that Faith was willing to do anything, and would, that's how Buffy has become, Buffy smirks at spike actions,

"Ahh poor Spikey, did I just blow your chances for a blow job tonight, I am so terribly sorry" Buffy says innocently putting her hand to her heart, Spike glares at her,

"Piss of Buff, go have a make out session with another one of your one night stands" he says angrily, Buffy smirks evilly,

"You're right, I should go find another guy willing to do anything I say, and itch a scratch for one night mmm that sounds so familiar, who am I thinking of who did just that oh yeh… you" she says pretending to think, then points to Spike, Spike's face grows more angry but from where Willow is standing behind Buffy, she can see a hint of sadness from what she just said,

"Fuck you, at least I am getting action from girls who are so much more pleasurable than you ever where, 'Oh I had a bad dream, can I stay with you'" he says mocking her of the last night they had together, Buffy's face drops and anger seeps through, in one second, she loses control and punches him in the face, Spike grabs his nose where she punched him and feeling blood pour through, he moves his hand and starts laughing, Buffy galres at him then storms out fo the Bronze, Faith follows, and Xander drags Anya out of the Bronze with him after his best friend, Willow watches them go with sadness, then looks at Spike her eyes water up, and Spike looks at her, he stops laughing and his face shows how sorry he is for her, Willow smiles sadly,

"Bye Spike" she says and walks of, Spike watches her go then holds his nose again and wipes the blood away, he looks around for Dru, but doesn't see her, he turns to Gunn,

"She left man" he says, Spike snorts,

"No big lose" he says wiping his nose again.

The last members of the old group are standing in the middle of the Bronze having watched everything that happened, Tara sighs heavily, and turns to her friends sitting around a table,

"I miss the old times" she says sadly everyone nods depressed, then Dawn smiles widely,

"Hey, we could try and get the gang back together," she says, Jesse smiles, and wraps an arm around Tara, she smiles too, Connor snorts,

"Yeh right, don't you guys remember, Cordy and Angel tired for 4 years and they didn't get that to happen," he says angrily, Dawn sighs.

Oz, Fred and Wes come over to the table,

"We can help" Fred says happily, all the people around the table smile, Oz, Fred and Wes sit down and they all start to talk in a whisper.

Outside the Bronze, Buffy is leaning against a wall, with Faith replaying the entire scene from the Bronze using Xander as Spike,

"That was tight B" Faith says laughing, Buffy laughs,

"Yeh, it felt great, I wanna do it again" she says cheerfully, Xander laughs, Anya scowls at him,

"Xander its not funny, she almost broke Spike's nose" Anya moans, Buffy pouts,

"You mean I didn't ow" she playfully pouts, Faith smirks at her reaction, Buffy looks over at Willow who is looking down at her feet with a sad face,

"Hey Will, what's wrong?" she asks walking towards her, Willow looks up,

"Nothing, I'm fine" she says putting on a fake smile, Buffy tilts her head,

"Will I'm your best friend I know when something's up so spill" she says Willow sighs,

"It's just, don't you miss it?" she asks Buffy looks confused, "I mean, the gang the old happy times, sleepovers, popcorn sweets, curling up on the couch with your hunny" she says, Buffy side smiles,

"Yeh Will I do, except the hunny part, I don't want that back" she says bitterly, "But I do miss the gang, its been what?, 5 years, but Willow it's over, things will never be the same" she explains, Willow sighs,

"But what if it could?" she asks sadly, Buffy frowns sadly,

"It cant"


	3. Friends reuion

**Friends reunion **

"So what'd ya think?" Cordy asks Angel, Angel frowns,

"Cordy, we've tried it before, what makes you think it'll be any different this time" Angel asks.

Cordy gets up from her seat in the living room and sits down on Angel's lap, he wraps his arms around her wait,

"Because I saw the gang tonight, they were sad, depressed... lonely, they need to be together again, and this time I think they all know that, nothing been the same since Buffy and Spike broke up, it's time for that to change, it's time to finish it, I want this over, I cant stand it anymore, my best of friends have divided into 3 different groups, I want my friends back I want us all to be happy again" when she finishes she is near tears, Angel strokes her hair on her back,

"Shh, babe, we'll get them back, I promise" Cordy looks up at him and gently plants a kiss on his lips,

"I love you" she whispers,

"I love you" he whispers back, she lays her head back on his shoulder as he continues to stroke her hair.

"So what'd ya think?" Ask Wesley, everyone around the table (Tara, Fred, Oz, Jesse, dawn, Connor) all nod their heads some look like their still thinking about it, but the others are all for it,

"Lets do it" Jesse says, Tara smiles at him then looks back at Wes,

"I'm in" she says,

"I'm in"

"I'm in"

"I'm in"

"I'm in"

Is all Wesley can hear around the table, when they all stop he smiles and nods,

"Good now all we need is for them to agree" he says, everyone around the table soon look doubtful, then Dawn waves her hands around to get everyone's attention, Connor who is sitting next to her grabs her hands,

"Sweety, we all want to keep our eyeballs" he says joking, Dawn smiles at him then rolls his eyes,

"I was gunna say don't look so doubtful, remember what Connor said before, Cordy and Angel have tried before yeh, but that means they'll be all for it, but as for the others, I dunno, but I know we definitely have two" she says cheerfully, Connor smiles at her and wraps his arm around her waist, she giggles and lays her head on his shoulder, everyone around the group, 'Ahhh' them and Dawn blushes which causes everyone to laugh.

"Ok so ready to leave?" Faith asks Buffy, they've been talking outside the Bronze for 10minutes now and its getting late, Buffy nods and looks back at Willow, Willow smiles sadly and follows, they head to Buffy's house.

"Ah Anya?" Willow says quietly from the back of the group, Anya turns round and waits for Willow, Xander is busy talking with Buffy and Faith so they don't notice the two lagging behind,

"Yeh Willow?" she asks, Willow sighs,

"Anya, do you ever wish we could be like we were before, you know with the gang and the sleepovers and everything?" she asks, Anya looks down,

"Yeh, it'd be nice to be able to talk to spike without Xander's big head getting any bigger" she says, Willow laughs sadly,

"I want us to be happy again, Buffy isn't happy and back at the Bronze Spike wasn't either"

"Well he did just get his face hit in by his ex" Anya exclaims, Willow, sighs,

"No before that, when Buffy and Faith were dancing, he saw and he looked hurt, sad... lonely" she explains, Anya looks shocked,

"Really? Wow, well what can we do, Buffy and Spike haven't spoken one nice thing to each other since the split" she says, Willow looks down in thought,

"We need help, we can get the gang... the old gang to help" she says sadly, Anya pats her shoulder,

"We can get the GANG to help" she says confirming, Willow smiles.

Next day,

Sunnydale High,

English Class.

Buffy and Willow are sitting by the wall of the class, Buffy in front Willow behind her, Buffy sits to the side so she can speak to Wilow, next to Willow Xander is sitting and in front of him Anya, in the middle at the back of the room, Tara, Oz, Jesse, and Dawn are sitting talking about their plan to get the gang back together, Tara is writing stuff down on a piece of paper,

"So who should we give it too?" Tara asks folding the paper up, Dawn looks over at Buffy and her 3 friends,

"Willow" she says, they all look at her,

"You guys saw her last night, she misses it just as much as we do" she explains, Jesse smiles,

"She's right, Willow" Tara nods

"Ok" she passes him the note and he gets up out of his seat.

Tara grabs another piece of paper and writes the same thing as the last on it, she looks up to see Jesse walking in between the two tables, he leans his head down to Xander,

"Yo Xand, do you get this man, this teacher is talking shit" he says, from behind he's putting the folded paper on Willow's desk luckily, Buffy had turned round, to look at the teacher writing something on the board, Willow sees the paper, and picks it up, she puts it in her lap, and unfolds it before reading it she looks back at Jesse,

"Nah man, I'm as screwed as you are" Xander says, Jesse nods,

"Ok no prob" he looks at Willow and smiles before walking back to his seat. Willow looks at the note in her hand and her face lights up, she turns round to face the group at the back of the room and smiles nodding her head, they all smile back, then start to talk together again,

"... Willow?" Buffy asks from in front, Willow turns round,

"Huh, yeh, Buff" she says, Buffy raises an eyebrow,

"You ok Wills?" she asks, Willow nods happily,

"Great" she says the happiest she's been for a long while, Buffy smiles and turns back round to her desk, Willow looks back to the group, and sees Oz looking at her she smiles sweetly and he smiles back.

"Here Jess your next period give this to Angel and Cordy" Tara says passing him the other piece of folded paper that she wrote th same thing down on, Jesse nods and puts the paper in his pocket.

The bell rings and all the students gather their things and leave the room, Tara and Oz have a free period as does Willow and Anya and Wes, as usual all the people with free periods head to the school lounge, Tara sits with Oz, when Willow and Anya comes up to them, Tara smile,

"Hey Willow" she says, Willow smiles,

"Hi Oz, Tara, so what's this plan Willow told me about I want in" Anya says sitting down on a couch opposite the one Oz and Tara are sitting at, Tara smiles at her and Willow sits down,

"Hey Oz" she says shyly, Oz smiles,

"Hi Willow" a silence falls the group,

"Hey, the plan, spill, don't have forever here people" Anya moans, the three friends laugh, and Tara begins to explain...

"Ohh that's very good, well done" Anya says cheerfully,

"Thanx now all we need is..."

"You" Wes says coming up to the group and sitting down, as he sits he points to Willow, her eyes widen,

"Me?" she asks, Tara nods,

"Buffy trusts you the most, so you're the only one" she explains, Willow fidgets a bit in her seat,

"Uh ok, I... I'll try, but lately Buffy been..."

"A bitch" Anya finishes, Willow frowns at her and Anya just shrugs,

"Well she has has" she moans,

"Willow, you can do this just do what we told you and everything will be fine ok?" Wes says, Willow smiles

"Ok"

In Maths class, Jesse, Fred, Dawn, Angel, Cordy, Spike and Gunn's next lesson the room is silent the teacher they have is very strict and everyone knows it, Jesse sits down near to Angel along with Fred and Dawn, Spike and Gunn sit near the window furthest from the door and Angel and Cordy sit at the back, while the teacher writes something on the board Jesse turns round and waves his hand at Angel, Angel smiles confused then he notices a piece of paper in Jesses hand, then he nods his head, Jesse nods understanding and throws him the paper, then quickly turns back round to face the board,

"What is it?" Cordy whispers, Angel looks at her after having read the note, he smiles, and passes her the paper, after reading it a huge grin appears on her face,

"Yay!" she yells but it sounds muffled, everyone in the class turn to stare at her along with the teacher who is furious for her interrupting his class, Cordy's face reddens slightly and she slumps in her chair,

"Sorry... cramps" she says, everyone quickly turns back around embarrassed for her and the teacher rubs his eyes and turns back to the board, by the window Spike chuckles and Gunn smiles, Jesses, Fred and Dawn all smile widely, Jesse turns back round, and Angel gives him a thumbs up, Jesse nods again in response letting him know he understands.

Spike watches from his seat, and raises an eyebrow confused, he looks at Gunn who is unaware of what is going on, Spike shakes his head and shrugs it of then turns back to the front of the class.

"Ok guys, we have Cordy and Angel" Jesse says plopping himself next to Tara, and wrapping an arm around her shoulders,

"An we have Willow and Anya" Tara says, Jesse kisses her cheek, Dawn sits on Connor's lap, she smiles happily,

"So this is gunna work?" she says more of a point-of-fact but still as a question, Tara looks at her,

"Hope so, I mean there's no plan B, so this is our best shot" she explains then looks at Wesley for confirmation, he nods, Fred is sitting on the floor leaning on Wesley's legs,

"Don't worry this'll work" she says hopefully.

Oz who is sitting in an armchair nods,

"Let us pray" he says jokingly to lighten the mood, everyone looks at him then bursts out laughing.

The bell rings and the halls are packed with students, Spike heads for his locker with Gunn walking beside him,

"So Spike what's been up with you today?" Gunn asks, Spike reaches his locker and opens it; he throws his books inside and turns to Gunn,

"Nothing," he says a little forcefully, Gunn raises an eyebrow,

"Hey man, chill," Gunn says putting his hands up in fake surrender, Spike chuckles at his actions, Gunn puts his hands down and sighs,

"Its Buffy init?" he asks, Spike looks at him quickly,

"What?!"

"Look man you've been stressed ever since last night at the Bronze," he says point-of-fact, Spike sighs then frowns,

"Listen Gunn, nothing's up, so drop it," he says slamming his locker, Gunn looks shocked,

"Ok Spike" he says dropping the issue, Spike walks of leaving Gunn watching after him, Anya whispers something to Willow as they walk out the class, she points to where Spike and Gunn where standing which now only consist of Gunn, Willow frowns in thought then sighs and nods her head, Anya smile, she leaves Willow and walks over to Gunn,

"Hey Gunn" she says friendly, Gunn smiles,

"Hi Ahn" Anya looks in the direction Spike left,

"What's up with Spike?" she asks bluntly, Gunn looks at her,

"I dunno, he's been like this since the Bronze last night" he answers Anya nods,

"Oh you mean since the argument with Buffy" she says point-of-fact, Gunn lowers his head,

"I dunno, I mean its been 5 years now, and they're still at it, but last night that was the first time he brought up the nightmare's she used to get and I think he regrets that" he says sadly, Anya nods again, then smiles,

"Hey Gunn, how do you feel about getting the old gang back?" she asks Gunn lifts his head,

"You mean like how things were, Anya Angel and Cordy tried to get the gang back for 4 years..."

"Yes but this time will work" she butts in, Gunn looks confused,

"How?" he asks, Willow comes up behind Anya, Anya wraps an arm around her neck and they both smile, Gunn raises his eyebrow looking even more confused.

"Good news, Anya here had a little talk with Gunn, he's in" Willow says pushing herself onto the wall outside the school, Anya smiles happy with herself, Tara, Oz, Jesse, Connor, Dawn, Wes and Fred all smile then look at Anya,

"H..how'd you get him to agree?" Tara asks, Anya's smile widens,

"Easy, all he had to know was we had a way to get the gang back and he agreed he misses the old times like all of us" she says, Connor frowns,

"Almost all of us" he says looking over at Xander, Faith and Buffy walking out of the school building, Willow jumps down of the wall,

"Connor, they miss it too, they'll just never admit it" she says, she smiles to the group,

"I'll meet you guys at Tara's tonight bye," she says waving to them then walking over to Buffy and Xander.


	4. AN

A/N 

Thanks for all the reviews I will write more but I am working on my new story Alternate Dimensions soon bleed together I will keep writing this story but it may take a little while but I will get it done.


	5. The Plan

**The Plan**

7:00 that night.

Anya, Tara, Willow, Connor, Fred, Wes, Oz, Jesse and Dawn are all in Tara's living room,

"So we have most of the gang back, the next person we need is Faith and Xander" Wesley says, Willow looks unsure,

"Uh yeh, well Xander might not be as co-operative as the others, you know what happened between him and Spike" Willow says, Anya looks at her and nods,

"She's right, his head will explode if he finds out about this…" her face turns worried, "I don't want him to lose his head, he has a nice head it's where his lips are, his tongues great…" she says happily, she looks around the group who each share a horrified/grossed out look, "Sorry" she says happily, then starts staring into space imagine his face and his tongue fighting with her own, Willow rolls her eyes,

"And Faith, she might help, but her and Buff are pretty tight" she finishes

"Ok so they might not be as easy to persuade but we have to have the whole gang agreeing on this or it wont work," Fred says,

"Well how can we get them to agree?" Tara asks,

"That's where we come in" Angel says walking through the front door holding Cordy's hand, everyone looks at him in wonder,

"How can you get him to agree Angel?" Dawn asks, Cordy smiles brightly.

Around an hour later and the gang still don't know what Angel and Cordy are hiding, suddenly outside they hear a car horn, they all go to the window and see a guy getting out of a taxi,

"Who's that?" Tara asks,

"DOYLE!" Anya squeals running to give him a hug.

Angel had called Doyle a few days ago once Cordy came up with her idea to bring the gang back together, all the Scooby's had always loved Doyle and if anyone could help make peace between everyone it was him, Doyle is Angel's older Brother who moved to Ireland 6 years ago to go to school there, when he graduated High school he then went to a top notch university and has lived there since.

"Hey Anya" he says pulling away from the hug, Cordy smiles,

"Hi Doyle" she says giving him a hug,

"Cordelia, you're as beautiful as ever" Cordy smiles,

"Aint I though" she says with a smile,

"Hey man long time no see," Angel says and they shake hand in their own code,

"Hey 'Scooby's'" he says to the rest of the gang, Hi's and Hello's are heard around the room, Doyle walks further into the living room and sits down,

"So what you been up to in Ireland?" Jesse asks,

"Oh the regular, school, girls" he answers, "So bro, what you do this time that you need me to clear up?" he asks jokingly, Angel hits his shoulder, Cordy sits down next to him,

"We need your help to get the gang back" she says, Doyle looks confused,

"Uh Cordy, the gang looks pretty much intact, well with the exception of Spike, Gunn, Xander, Faith and Buffy" he says looking around the group, Willow walks up to him and sits down,

"Doyle a lot has changed since you were last here 6 years ago, the group split, Buffy and Spike broke up and the group kinda fell apart, we need your help to get it back together" she explains, Doyle's face is expressionless,

"You mean the famous Scooby gang split, that's crazy," he says, Cordy sighs,

"Me and Angel did everything we could think of to get the gang back, but after 4 years we gave up…"

"It's been up until now, that we've actually got so fed up that we want to help" Dawn says, Doyle looks around the room,

"Ok, what do ya need?" he asks.

"Hey Faith, what's up with Willow lately I haven't seen her around as much" Buffy says sitting next to Faith in the lounge of Sunnydale High, they both had a free period and where waiting for Willow since they knew she had one too,

"I dunno B, but she seems to be hanging with Anya a lot lately" she explains, Buffy nods, when she sees Willow walking up to them she smiles then her face lights up when she sees, the guy walking beside her,

"Ohmygod Doyle!" she yells running to give him a hug,

"Hey Buff" he gives her a hug, Faith jumps up out of her seat,

"Yo D, how's it going" she says, Doyle smiles,

"Faith, it's great to see you" he says and gives her a hug, Faith smirks,

"That's what all the guys say" Buffy rolls her eyes,

"What are you doing here?" she asks, Willow sits down on a seat and they all do the same,

"Yeh D, last time I saw you was 6 years ago" she says, Doyle smiles,

"Yeh, I'm amazed you all remember me," he says jokingly, the girls laugh,

"Are you kidding no way would we forget you" Buffy says smiling friendly.

From around the corner of the hall Angel and Cordy are watching them Cordy looks at Angel and smiles, he wraps his arm around her and they walk of down the hall, leaving Doyle to work.

"So how's it going in Ireland?" Buffy asks, Willow watches happily as Buffy and Faith ask questions,

"Oh it's great, after I graduated high school I got accepted into a awesome university" he explains, Buffy smiles,

"That's great"

"Yeh yeh yeh, but more importantly you got a girl yet D?" Faith asks, the little group laugh,

"Yeh I have, her names Sarah, met her in my university psyche class" he says, Buffy smirks,

"So you've got over Faith's way of life, Get Guy well in your case Girl, Get Action, Get lost" she says teasingly, Faith hits her shoulder and smirks,

"Our way now B" Buffy smirks, Doyle laughs at them,

"So I guess things didn't work out with Gunn and Spike" he asks, Willow's eyes widen but Doyle looks at her reassuringly that he had things under control, Buffy and Faith frown,

"No they are of the past, now we just get a different guy every night" Faith explains, Buffy smirks bitterly remembering their last encounter with Spike at the Bronze,

"What happened?" Doyle asks, Buffy looks at him,

"He was a jerk, so I dumped him and he blamed me for everything that happened" she says angrily, Faith puts a hand on her shoulder and Buffy cools of,

"why'd you dump him?" he asks curiously that's the one thing the gang hadn't told him and he really wanted to find out,

"Why don't you ask him it's his bloody fault" she says getting angry again, she takes a breath then looks back at Doyle,

"But hey it's all good, like Faith said, a guy a night, what's better than that" she says cheering up a bit, Doyle frowns,

"How bout a guy that loves you and will always be there for you" he says calmly, Buffy looks at him,

"Been there done that, didn't work out" she says point-of-fact, Faith smirks,

"Yeh D, guys just aren't the type to settle down" she says, Doyle smiles sadly at how they seem to view things now,

"Well I did, and it sure beats having a different girl every night" he says, they both look at him,

"Well maybe the next guy I meet will be like you Doyle" Buffy says sadly, Doyle smiles and cups her chin,

"I think you already met a the right guy Buff, whether he's like me or not" he says, Buffy looks at him confused not knowing that he is talking about her ex boyfriend 5 years ago, Spike.

Willow smiles at how well things are going,

'_Wow Doyle's good, the gang will be back together in no time'_

She thinks to herself.

"So you seen my brother around I haven't seen him since this morning, where is he?" he asks, Faith and Buffy looks at each,

"Uh we don't really hang out with Angel anymore or many of the guys from the old gang" Buffy says,

"Oh, why, I thought you guys were tight, I mean you were the biggest and strongest group in junior high, what happened?" he asks,

"Well the group kinda split when me and Spike broke up" Buffy explains, Doyle nods,

"Oh right, how long ago was that?" he asks, Buffy looks down,

"5 years ago"

"Wow wow wow, you telling me the Scooby's have been split for 5 years now, what sorta wacky dimension have I fallen into," he says,

"Well everyone's happy, their living their own lives, anyway its not like we all split really, me, B, Wills, and Xander still hang, Anya sticks with us but she still talks to Spike and Gunn, and the rest of the gang stick together," Faith explains, Doyle nods,

"But don't you miss it, the late movie night sleepovers you guys used to have, I know I have since I've been gone" he asks, Buffy looks at him,

"Yeh but that was a long time ago Doyle a lot has changed" Buffy explains,

"Oh so you don't think the gang would want to go back to the way things were before?" he asks, Buffy and Faith look at each other and are about to answer when Doyle stands up,

"Well sorry girls but I gotta go, little Bro asked me to meet him, so I'll find out where he's been from him, seya" he says and walks off, Buffy and Faith frown, Willow walks round to the seat Doyle was sitting on in front of Faith and Buffy,

"Do you think he's right?" she asks, they both look at her, but don't answer.

"Well how'd it go?" Angel asks, Doyle smiles,

"They miss it, but they don't believe the rest of the gang want things the way they were, but I got them thinking about how they know, and yes I dropped hints about Spike don't worry she'll figure it out" he says, Cordy sighs,

"Don't count on it, she's got a little bit less smart when it comes to hint dropping about guys," she explains, Doyle laughs,

"Buffy's a smart girl, she'll get it soon enough, so what's next?" he asks,

"Spike" Wesley says walking up to them, they all look at him, "Gunn's with him now, I've filled him in on the whole deal, he knows what to do" he explains, Doyle nods his head,

"Well then, lets go see my favourite peroxide spiky haired friend" he says and follows Wesley to where Spike ad Gunn are, Angel and Cordy look at each other and smirk.


	6. Authors Note

I know it has been a long time but I have only just found my password for the site and have decided to try and continue the story. However I will only do this if I know people would like me to. So please leave me a review telling if you would like me to continue the story.

Thankyou


End file.
